Light
by IzumiTetsuya
Summary: Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingnya, menjadi cahaya dalam dunianya yang hitam. For #TAKABURC (kolaborasi Leomi no Kitsune dan IzumiTetsuya)


Gelap.

Dunianya menjadi hitam seketika.

Entah sudah berapa lama ini terjadi padanya. 1 bulan? 1 tahun? entahlah ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingat tanggal.

Toh selamanya juga akan seperti ini.

Hitam.

Hanya hitam yang bisa ia lihat.

Tak akan ada setitik cahaya.

Semenjak kecelakaan, hidupnya yang sudah tidak berarti bertambah menyiksa karena kehilangan penglihatan. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa Kami-sama tidak sekalian saja mencabut nyawanya, toh tak ada gunanya ia bertahan.

Hanya akan menjadi parasit orang lain terutama ayahnya, selalu bergantung dan membuat malu. Keberadaannya kini bagaikan aib yang harus disingkirkan.

Gakushuu sungguh frustasi ketika pemikiran tersebut menghampiri, membuat ia benci.

 _Akan kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaan melawan sang takdir_ _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Light**

 **by Leomi no Kitsune** **(starter) and IzumiTetsuya (finisher)**

 **Assas** **s** **ination Classroom © Matsui Yu** **u** **sei**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort dll.**

 **Warning: Sho-ai, sedikit OOC(?) dan typo yang mungkin tidak disadari.**

 **Untuk Challenge #TAKABURC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara ketukan-ketukan ia dengar, dari ujung sepatu yang terus mengayun menabrak penyangga kaki di meja. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di dalam café dengan aroma kopi sedikit campuran susu dan mocca yang menyelimuti ruangan.

Tempat ini menghadirkan suasana yang tenang, lantunan musik klasik diputar menambah suasana hangat. Ia menyukainya.

Hanya sekadar keisengan semata, suara ketukan makin mengeras, namun mengganggu aktifitas seseorang di dekat mejanya yang khusu membaca sebuah buku.

"Errr ... permisi bisa kau pelankan sedikit-"

Gakushuu menengadahkan wajahnya, ketika merasa orang lain mengajaknya berbicara. Menelengkan kepala miring mengarahkan pandangan pada seseorang itu, lalu bertanya tak lupa sunggingan senyum ia tampilkan.

"Iya, ada apa?"

Hening menyelimuti.

Mengerutkan kening, heran. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? O-oh atau apa yang ia lakukan tadi mengganggunya? Gakushuu harus minta maaf sekarang.

Pada saat bibirnya ingin berucap, namun perkataan orang di depannya membuat ia kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Asano-san?"

Membeku. Matanya melebar seketika, dimana perlahan degup jantung semakin meningkat pertanda gugup melanda.

"Kau Asano-san kan?"

Suara ini terasa familiar akan tetapi disaat yang bersamaan terasa asing.

Siapa?

Sentuhan di pundak membuatnya terlonjak-

"Asano-"

"-maaf sepertinya kau salah orang"

-dimana segera ia singkirkan tangan asing tersebut. Berdiri lalu segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sini.

"He-hei! Asa-"

Fokus.

Berjalan cepat dengan sarat kehati-hatian.

Kau harus fokus Gakushuu! sebelah kanan dua meter ada meja 4 bangku, sebelah kiri tiga meter ada meja 2 bangku, di depan...

berapa meter?!

Tunggu. Tunggu, mengapa ia lupa?

Ayo, ayo kemana peta imaginer yang sudah ia buat itu?

Mengapa gelap semua?

Suara panggilan dari belakang semakin mendekat, dan ia semakin mempercepat laju kaki dan-

Prang!

Byur!

"Astaga!"

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dengan posisi terduduk karena terlempar akibat tabrakan, yang bersyukurnya bukanlah kopi panas. Mungkin jus, dicium dari baunya dan dingin pada baju nya.

"Maafkan saya tuan!"

Bangkit perlahan, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pada entah siapa yang ia duga pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa saya yang seharusnya lebih berhati-hati"

"Ta-tapi baju tuan-"

Grep! Sret!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia lagi.

Gakushuu mengangguk. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman individu yang membuatnya kalang kabut hingga menyebabkan insiden ini.

"Lepas-"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari, jika nanti kau terluka"

Mendengus sebal. Mau laripun percuma. Indranya saat ini tumpul.

'Sialan, sudah terlihat jelas pasti'

.

.

.

.

Leomi~

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di taman kota London.

Suasanya begitu sepi, terasa dari angin yang bertiup agak kencang. Disertai hawa dingin membuat ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa cuaca sedang tidak mendukung. Badannya menggigil kedinginan.

Huft, ia lupa membawa jaket.

Gakushuu menggosok pundak dan telapak tangan bersamaan untuk menetralisir rasa dingin. Apalagi baju masih basah.

Pluk

Dingin yang menyelimuti segera menghilang, terganti oleh rasa hangat seketika. Menoleh ke arah si pemberi jaket. Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran-

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya, Asano-san."

Tanya yang akan terlontar pupus sudah.

Hening kembali.

Mencoba untuk membuka suara, "Kau ini ... siapa?" lidahnya terasa pahit.

Sungguh walau sebesar apapun Gakushuu mencoba ikhlas, namun hatinya tergores. Ketika ada orang masa lalu mengenalinya sedangkan ia tidak. bukannya tidak ingat namun karena tidak bisa melihat paras siapa yang pernah dikenalinya dulu.

"Aku Maehara Hiroto. Anak kelas 3 E. Kau ingat?"

Maehara Hiroto.

Gakushuu mengulang nama tersebut dalam hati. Anak kelas 3 E. Yang ia ingat...

Akabane Karma.

Shiota Nagisa.

dan Isogai Yuuma.

"Kau yang selalu bersama Isogai-san?"

"Hu'um. Aku sahabat terdekat Isogai."

"O-Oh ..."

Suasana canggung menyelimuti.

Wajar jika kedua orang yang hanya tahu nama serta wajah masing-masing namun belum pernah berinteraksi secara langsung (karena mereka berinteraksi antara kelas A dengan kelas E) ditempatkan pada situasi saat ini.

"Ehem," deheman keras dikeluarkan pemuda _cassanova_.

"Bu-bukannya ingin menyinggung. Ta-tapi sejak kapan-? Y-yah itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan sih" Suara yang terdengar terbata-bata. Sarat akan ketidakenakkan pada saat yang sama kentara sekali penasaran.

Gakushuu hanya terdiam. Tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Maehara. Lebih memilih menundukkan kepala. Mengayunkan kaki secara pelan.

.

.

 **[** **Maehara Pov** **]**

Glek

Apakah aku menyinggung perasaannya?

Entahlah, namun aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyakitinya. Hanya sekadar ingin tahu. Toh kita tak ada permusuhan lagi semenjak dia meminta kelas E, untuk mengalahkan ayahnya. Jadi, bisa dikatakan kita teman kan? kan? entahlah.

Jujur pertama kali melihat seorang Asano Gakushuu di Café tadi membuatku agak terkejut. Bukan karena keberadaannya di London yang membuatku aneh akan tetapi tingkahnya yang sedikit berbeda.

Ia mendongakkan kepala tidak langsung mengarahkan pandangan padaku, akan tetapi ke depan seakan mendengarkan terlebih dahulu lalu mengarah kepadaku beberapa detik kemudian. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum dan menatap dengan pandangan yang kosong.

Disitulah aku tahu ada yang salah.

Untuk memastikan aku menyebut namanya, sesuai dugaan ia terkaget. Dengan respon yang begitu cepat dia segera menghindar namun karena kepanikannya ia menabrak seorang pelayan. Aku pun sadar jika hal yang kupikirkan benar.

Asano Gakushuu kehilangan penglihatannya.

Memejamkan mata, bagaimana ya rasanya jika duniamu gelap? pasti menyakitkan sekali. Melihat tampang Gakushuu tadi saat bertanya aku ini siapa, yang menggambarkan kepedihan sudah menjelaskan semua.

Menghela nafas, entah mengapa simpati ku tergugah untuk sekedar meringankan bebannya.

"Hei"

Kulihat ia yang sedikit terlonjak, mungkin Asano sedang memikirkan jawabanku sehingga tanpa sadar jadi melamun.

Ku beri senyuman walau tahu dia takkan melihatnya, "Dimana alamatmu?"

"Hmm?" Asano menggumam melanjutkan kegiatan dengan mengayunkan kaki.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Memangnya kau tahu tempat dimana kita berada?"

Kulihat Asano membuka tutup mulut, tetapi tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap. Dan wajahnya yang tadi ia angkuhkan menjadi ragu seketika.

"Tak apa." Aku mengelus puncak rambutnya yang tak terduga sangat halus. "Aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas bajumu yang basah"

Aku hanya merasa bersimpati padanya. Bukan karena rasa kasihan, diam-diam dulu aku selalu memperhatikannya dan melihatnya dengan keadaan sekarang masihlah sama. Terlihat kesepian, Asano yang terlihat kuat aku tahu sebenarnya ia yang paling rapuh, apalagi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, membuatku tergugah untuk melindunginya.

Ingin mengobati dari semua rasa sakit yang dialami Asano.

.

* * *

.

 **[Author POV]**

Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Keputusannya untuk menjadi navigator bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak banyak membantu. Asano bahkan sepertinya malah merasa lebih menderita dari sebelumnya.

Kemarin, dia tidak sengaja melihat Asano menangis dan merutuk dengan suara lirih. Merutuki nasibnya yang kian hari kian memburuk. Bahkan kata-kata bermakna mengakhiri hidup sempat terlontar, membuat Maehara jadi semakin merasa tak berguna.

Puncaknya Maehara berhasil memergoki Asano yang tengah berusaha menabrakkan diri pada sebuah bis dan mengakibatkan dirinya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kondisinya memang masih bisa terselamatkan, tapi sepertinya mentalnya sudah makin rapuh.

Maehara tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki itu terus begini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"Donor mata kau bilang?"

"Iya. Saya tidak bisa membiarkan teman saya terus seperti ini."

"Kau yakin!? Persentase keberhasilannya hanya sekian persen."

"Saya tahu. Tapi kalau sekian persen itu bisa terwujud, saya akan mencobanya."

Setidaknya jika keberadaannya tidak membantu, dia berharap organ tubuhnya bisa membantu meskipun sedikit.

.

.

 **[The End]**


End file.
